This invention refers to a container with an inner pouch, particularly for liquids or bulk goods or the like, consisting of an outer cardboard shell of the type used in folding boxes, with bottom and top flaps connected, particularly glued, together, and further consisting of a leakproof inner pouch closed at its upper and/or lower ends by a sealed or welded seam and having a closable spout extending through an orifice in one of the side walls of the cardboard shell.
Containers with inner pouches as described above are already known. Relative to containers consisting entirely of plastic, which they are to replace, they have the advantage of being environmentally safer. Nevertheless, they consist of two materials, namely an outer cardboard shell and an inner pouch of plastic foil. To be sure, substantially less plastic must be used for the pouch than in containers solely of plastic; however, the latter is not desirable in ordinary household garbage.